


Those Damn Eyes

by Dark_Waters



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dirty Talk, Dom(Negan), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Link, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub(Rick), emotional link, may increase later, possessive(Negan)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Waters/pseuds/Dark_Waters
Summary: “You work for me now,” the man joyfully bellows, “ That means half of all of your shit is now mine. Do you understand?” Rick’s eyes widen again at the question, he looks down to keep his gaze firmly glued on the ground. He knows if he says anything, one word even that will be it. Negan will know and the bond will be completed. A shiver runs threw him as Rick wonders if he can really get away with never saying a single word to this talkative maniac.





	1. Your Choice

Sweat drips down Rick’s face as he shakes uncontrollably. He and his family are on their knees, they are completely surrounded and at the mercy of these people. These “saviors”.

The door to their RV from across the clearing is suddenly swung open, and Rick looks up to see a tall man with dark eyes step out. His hair is slick back and is wearing a black leather jacket. As the man leisurely makes his way towards the clearly petrified group of people Rick notices he is carrying a baseball bat that is casually slung over his shoulder and is …that …barbed wire it’s wrapped in?

“Which one of you pricks is the leader?” The man sighs as he comes to halt a few paces before them. A voice calls out from behind pointing Rick out as the one in charge. Negan walks over and Rick looks to meet eyes with the man who is now wearing a shit eating grin. “Hi, you’re rick right?” Rick’s body immediately tenses at the words, his eyes widen at the realization. “I’m Negan.” As the man continues to speak sporting an overly excited attitude Rick is struggling and failing miserably to maintain his composure. Him? This man of all people? This is Rick’s destined soul mate? There is no denying it while the tattoo of Negan’s first words to him buzz down his left shoulder. Rick knows the strange sensation is confirmation that Negan is in fact his soul mate.

Suddenly ripped from his thoughts and internal panic attack Rick realizes Negan is now directly addressing him. “You work for me now,” the man joyfully bellows, “ That means half of all of your shit is now mine. Do you understand?” Rick’s eyes widen again at the question, he looks down to keep his gaze firmly glued on the ground. He knows if he says anything, one word even that will be it. Negan will know and the bond will be completed. A shiver runs threw him as Rick wonders if he can really get away with never saying a single word to this talkative maniac.

“What? No answer?” Negan cups his hand over his ear and mockingly leans down closer to the visibly distressed man still on his knees. With his free hand Negan scrubs his mouth and chin then stands tall to begin again. “ I _own_ you people. And to make that perfectly fucking crystal clear the best way I know how… I’m going to kill one of you sorry shits.” Negan begins a monologue over the bat he has been strutting around with, but Rick can hardly hear what he is saying over the sound of blood rushing to his ears. His mind is too busy reeling with the new information that one of them is about to die by the hands of his soul mate. Rick doesn’t even notice Negan is now sauntering over to Carl.  


“This is your kid isn’t it?” Rick’s head snaps into attention to face the two. He helplessly watches Negan kneel down to get a better look at his son. His body is suddenly wracked with anger and fear. He bites down on his tongue to keep himself from yelling out at the other man. “Yeah, this is your kid.” Negan breathes, he stares at Carl and is impressed with how fearless the teenager appears to be. “You know, I bet if I bashed your fucking brains in right now your people and especially your old man there would never fuck with me again.” Carl stares at the man with a stone faced expression; he looks to be completely unfazed by the idea. Negan makes a mental note to remember this kid is a badass and has bigger balls then most of the men who work for him. Quiet gasps and muffled sobs surround Rick as Negan stands and raises Lucille ready to swing. “All right kid-“

“JUST STOP THIS!” Rick shouts. Negan immediately stills mid swing then spins to face Rick who is now lying face first flat on the ground. His body has gone slack from completing the bond. Overwhelmed by a heavy feeling of sedation Rick momentarily wonders if someone had shot him with a horse tranquilizer right as he yelled. He’s powerless to stop the connection that is now forming between himself and the other man, linking their minds and emotions. Negan slowly walks back over to Rick swaying a bit between each step, obviously experiencing the sedating effects of the bond as well. Still, He is carrying himself almost masterfully compared to the other who is currently struggling to get back to his knees.

Negan stops before the man and kneels down once Rick is upright again. As they come face to face Negan stares into beautiful, unfocused blue eyes. Rick is clearly still lost in the bond; his senses are thoroughly being overloaded. The earth around them is spinning, every one of his senses are focused on merging with Negan’s. It feels as though every one of his cells are trying to grasp and take hold of something outside his body. Negan takes a moment to bask in the others dazed expression deciding Ricks face looks best like this before letting his gaze drift down to see exactly what he expected to find. Another tattoo is materializing around Rick’s throat. A black band maybe a centimeter thick now graces the man’s skin.

“Jeesuuus! I _certainly_ was not expecting to find you when I woke up this morning!” Negan laughs loudly. How the man is even able to speak right now completely eludes Rick. He can barely even see as everything they are continues to mix together. Blending, enough so Rick can no longer tell where he ends and Negan begins.

Negan watches his soul mate fight for control over himself and decides to give the man a minute to recover. When Rick’s eyes finally see the other Negan shows his teeth in a deviously knowing smile. “Looks like you ended up with the band blue eyes.” As fear instantly rushes through the other Negan feels as though he was just kicked in the stomach and the wind is knocked out of him. Rick looks to Negan’s neck to see it still bare and with no markings of any kind. It’s just as the man said, even though he cannot see for himself Rick knows he has been the one to receive the band. A cold sweat drips down his back at the thought of what that means. If Rick thought he and his people weren’t completely and utterly screwed before he knows for certain, they are now. He dreadfully steals a glance to his left then right to find horror etched on every single one of his family members faces.

“Well,” Negan starts as he leans in close enough for Rick to feel a hot breath down his now tattooed neck. “You can be sure as _shit_ this changes things.” Surprised to feel pure happiness and excitement emanating from Negan through the bond Rick allows his curiosity to get the better of him.

“How does this change thangs?” He whispers. Negan smiles then gives him a look as if to say ‘do you even have to ask’ as he works back to his feet then begins walking back toward the RV. “Come on Ricky boy, we’ve got a _shit load_ of stuff to discuss!” He laughs punctuating the words with a dip as he slings Lucille back over his shoulder. Rick stands as Negan speaks; the band forcing his body to instinctively obey the command. He follows the taller man inside.

“Sit.” Negan orders and without hesitation Rick plops himself into the booth sitting across from the other. He has no problem taking full advantage of the bond; Rick wonders why he is even surprised. “I gotta say, you sure did take your sweet ass time to meet me. But those damn eyes alone were well worth the wait.” Negan chuckles with a wolfish grin then winks at the younger man. Rick can feel sincerity seeping through the bond at Negan’s words, but is only vaguely aware of what he is saying.

Today has consisted of so many stressful events Rick feels as though his brain is in desperate need of a reboot.

“Listen Rick,” blue eyes meet brown as soon as the words are out and Negan internally curses himself for unintentionally giving out another order. This is going to take some getting used to. “I want to make you an offer.” The mesmerizingly pools of blue widen. ‘How the hell is it even possible for such a beautiful blue to be an eye color?’ Rick accidentally hears Negan think and is momentarily taken aback by the feeling of having The other’s thoughts in his head for the first time Rick blinks the unspoken words away to focus “An offer?” he chokes. Negan smirks at the man’s small contribution to the conversation then continues. “If you come to live at the sanctuary with me then I’ll take back everything I said about enlisting your little posy to serve the saviors.” Rick’s brows nearly hit the ceiling. “…And the example?” his voice is still barely a whisper but he manages to hold his gaze to Negan’s. He is finally starting to feel like himself again, the shock of the bond is slowly starting to fade.

“Shit Rick!” Negan laughs, “You really think I would go back out there and kill the son of my soul mate?” Rick nearly flinches at finally hearing the term out loud but is successful in turning his stare into an expectant glare towards the other. He does his best to keep his expression blank and cold but Rick knows Negan can probably feel exactly how afraid he is right now for his son’s life.

Negan lets out an exasperated sigh at the realization of how far that little stunt has set him back with Rick. Shit, he wasn’t really going to hurt the kid. Yes he was going to kill someone and if the other hadn’t eventually said those three little words printed along the right side of Negan’s collar bone he might have chosen Rick, his soul mate, to receive the punishment for his group. It was meant to be compensation for what they did to one of his outposts as well as a lesson of what will happen if anyone makes a dipshit move against him again. But damn, he wasn’t going to kill the fucking kid. He only meant to get a reaction out of Rick for shits and giggles, how the hell was he supposed to know the guy was going to turn out to be his soul mate?

“I’m not going to hurt one of you anymore.” Negan pauses to take his next words into careful consideration. “And if you decide to come with me your people won’t have to work for us.” Rick doesn’t make an attempt to respond. “Sounds like a pretty good fucking deal to me considering what your people did to my outpost. I don’t let shit like that slide for just anybody, Ricky boy.” Negan scoffs. Still no answer, Rick simply stares down at his hands resting on the table deep in thought. Of course he doesn’t want to go back with this charismatic psycho. Soul mate or not, Rick’s initial response was to tell the man to go to hell. This guy almost beat his son’s skull open no more than five minutes ago and now he’s asking Rick to come live with him? But on the other hand, not having to serve the saviors is too good to not consider. His community is struggling enough as it is without Negan forcing them to give him half of everything they have. That raises another point.

Why even offer this deal in the first place? They both know Negan has no shortage of options he can chose from to force Rick to go back with him. So why make this deal where Negan would essentially lose workers? Rick quickly shoves the questions out of the forefront of his mind; right now figuring out the motives behind the man’s offer is the least of his concerns. It’s obvious what he has to do and without much more thought Rick comes to a decision. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


	2. Home Sweet Home

The blinds failed to prevent a few rays of sunlight from entering the small room, causing Rick to stir. Tired eyes opened to find new surroundings, and last nights events began to replay through Rick’s mind. How he and his family were forced down to their knees to await the big bad leader of the saviors for punishment. The man turned out to be seemingly crazy and Rick’s soul mate unfortunately, but because of that a deal was made. Rather than forcing Alexandria to give their supplies to the saviors Negan decided he would prefer his soul mate come and live with him at the sanctuary instead. The more Rick relived the memory the more claustrophobic he began to feel in his tiny room.

When Negan propositioned him to live at the sanctuary Rick expected the man intentions to be less than chivalrous. To his surprise as soon as they arrived at the make shift home of an old factory Negan gave the order for someone to prepare a space for him. Rick was shown to a room where a twin bed that proved to be more comfortable than it looked was provided. Beside it were a nightstand and a table lamp. Against one wall there was a TV that had a VCR already hooked up along with some movies that Rick didn’t have any interest in watching even before the world had stopped working. Across from the TV were a grey recliner and a brown dresser against another wall. There was also a small bathroom that was connected to his room and he was grateful to have his own shower. The room was modest to say the least and was lacking a homey feel but it would have to do. Rick didn’t have much of a choice after all.

Rick felt his heart constrict in his chest as he remembered the brief goodbyes he had to make with his group. Each face had looked at him with so much sorrow and pity in their eyes. It certainly didn’t help to alleviate any fear or apprehension he was already feeling at the time. Leaving Carl and Judith behind was the hardest part of this little arrangement. Negan had said both could come live at the sanctuary as well but Rick immediately rejected the offer. Just because they were soul mates didn’t mean Negan or his group had instantly earned his trust. He didn’t know these people. On top of everything, Rick didn’t want to uproot his children from their loving community to this cold rundown factory; it was practically overflowing with strangers and potential threats. No, They were better off in Alexandria. Sensing Rick’s discomfort on the matter Negan let the issue drop but promised they would visit his kids as frequently as they could. Rick didn’t like the idea of them both going to visit his children but at least it would be better than never seeing them again.

Rick climbed out of his small creaky bed to get ready for the day. He took a shower in the mini bathroom and shaved the slight stubble he had after noticing there was a razor along with shaving cream. With the damp towel hanging low around his hips Rick walked over to the grey recliner in the middle of the room where a change of clothes were neatly folded and waiting for him. He took a moment to wonder if it was Negan or the person he had prepare the room who was so considerate. He let the towel pool around his feet on the floor as he moved to dress. Rick had just barely pulled a pair of dark denim jeans on when there was a knock at the door. Sensing who it was Rick instinctively moved to answer it before giving a second thought to his appearance.

“… _Shiiit_ , Morning blue eyes.” Negan practically whispered.

He didn’t expect Rick to answer the door half naked. Negan shamelessly let his eyes explore over the other’s well toned torso. The taller man released a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding onto while he looked over Rick’s tanned skin and lean muscles. Negan and flashed a cocky smirk as Rick began blushing and embarrassment started to flow over inside him, it almost felt like trying to swallow ice that was stuck in his throat. “Good Mornin’.” Rick coughed. He shifted awkwardly and was slightly annoyed with himself for allowing Negan to make him squirm so easily. Negan let his eyes traced over the black band, then the first words he said to Rick. They cascaded over his left side in a neat line like ants crawling up his shoulder. This was the first time Negan had ever seen the tattoo, the sight filled his chest with a warm swell of pride. In the past he had never given much thought to his soul mate being a man but looking at Rick now Negan had no complaints. His fingers itched to touch the words and had a strong urge to lick and nibble at the band but knew it was too much too soon for Rick’s comfort to do any of that just yet.

“Damn…. _Just_ when I fucking thought those pretty ice blue eyes were the most beautiful things about you… Have any hot and heavy dreams about me last night?” the man chuckled with a wink. Rick simply stared back with an irritated expression that only withdrew another laugh from Negan.

“Finish getting dressed blue eyes, that hot bod is for my eyes only. Besides, we’ve got lots to do today.” Negan ordered with his paten pending dip and stood in the door way while Rick silently dressed. Rick could feel the other’s eyes on him as he yanked on a dingy sky blue button up shirt. After his boots were on he strapped his weapons around his waist. “Let’s go Ricky boy.” Another command? Rick followed suit behind the taller man out of the room and into a dimly lit hallway.

“..You had somethin’ in mind for us today?” Rick inquired breaking the silence as they walked.

“Listen to you Rick, we already sound like a goddamn happy bonded couple!”

“Shut up, just tell me where we’re goin’.”

“Well for starters, I gotta give you the grand fucking tour! You didn’t have a chance to get a good look at the place when we got in late last night honey.” Negan laughed when he noticed the other’s cheeks flush again. As badass as Rick Grimes is it was surprisingly easy to make the man blush.

Rick was about to shoot back a retort when his train of thoughts were interrupted by Negan’s. The older man was pretty bad at keeping what was in his head to himself, Rick had almost died of embarrassment when Negan unintentionally let him see what he wanted to do to the other as he stood in Rick’s doorway watching him dress. It was probably directly correlated to the man’s big mouth he suspected. Negan’s true goal behind this little tour was to hopefully get to know him better, and Rick genuinely didn’t know how to feel about that.

The sanctuary seemed even bigger on the inside as the two made there way through the building. Negan was beaming with pride as he showed Rick everything he built. He could tell the other was in awe even though he was trying to not let it show. Negan noticed Rick was even able keep his true reactions to the place out of the bond so he couldn’t hear or feel what was going on inside the other as they walked. ‘Impressive.’ Rick tried to play off his smirk as itching his face, pretending not to hear Negan’s thought.

As they walked Negan was vigilant, watching over his soul mate knowing full well how the saviors felt about Rick’s being here, and being alive. Most of this protective behavior was probably caused by the pull of the bond. It was common knowledge in the previous world that the commanders of the bond were usually very possessive of their soul mate. Some people often became more than a little aggressive out of the desire to keep their band wielder all to themselves. Negan could recall countless stories he had heard over his lifetime of how fights would break out over someone who just had looked at another’s band wielder. Whether they were innocent glances or not the confrontations often involved hospitals and lawsuits. It was the commander’s biological need for the other that demanded they keep their soul mate safe. While Negan really didn’t mind this new protective side of himself arising to the surface he only hoped his anxiousness wasn’t making its way over to Rick.

When they walked through the main worker’s hall Rick noticed the segregated standard of living that divided the people living here. He wondered if it was due to of the surplus amount of residency or if it was simply one of those strong trample the weak type of situations. As the tour continued something else stood out to Rick. For an over abundance of people at the sanctuary there were very few who had soul mate bands. By the time Negan finished showing him around the entire complex Rick had counted only a handful of people who knew their soul mates and whose souls mates were still alive. Considering the world they lived in these days perhaps it only made sense. Maybe he should be more joyous over finally meeting Negan even if the circumstances of their first encounter weren’t what one would call ideal, the chances of them meeting at all had to be minuscule.

Glenn and Maggie came to mind. They found each other in this world of the walking dead just like him and Negan had. They were one of the best couples Rick has ever known, not that you have to be soul mates to make a great couple. He and Lori weren’t soul mates, everyone knows you only get on of those, but they certainly were able to make each other happy. If he could have such a wonderful relationship with someone he wasn’t even made for than maybe he should be more optimistic about his and Negan’s relationship. There was the command issue though. Most happy soul mate couples didn’t take advantage of the band; it just wasn’t considered the proper thing to do. A lot of people even believed using the band was a form of abuse. It was the early 1930’s when it had slowly become more popular for people to not speak in commands especially when addressing their band wielders. Not long after that it was an unspoken rule in society for soul mates to not use the band at all. Negan obviously did not observe that unspoken rule since almost everything he said to Rick was in the form of a command. But was Negan really taking advantage of him? He only ever gave Rick simple orders, most of which things he would have normally done on his own anyway. And to be fair, so far Negan had always asked Rick to do something if the matter was of more importance.

Negan’s little plan for them to grow closer proved to be pretty successful. When the tour was over and the two were in Negan’s eerily normal room for dinner a few stories had already been exchanged including their lives prior to the new world and how both men came to find the groups they were now with. Both men had their fun with some back forth banter as they talked and laughed. There was now a bit more insight into each other’s personalities and Rick decided that wasn’t such a bad thing.

They were sitting across from one another in the living space of the bedroom; each enjoying a plate of chicken breast and a side of green beans when Negan asked “Why don’t you stay in my room tonight blue eyes?” Rick’s attention snapped from his plate to meet brown eyes already expectantly staring. Negan felt an irritated ‘seriously’ stumble into his head and sighed.

“What’s the big damn deal? We _are_  fucking soul mates after all.” Before he had the chance to say anything else Negan was suddenly bombarded with a strong mixture of emotions wafting off of Rick. He was getting angry, was slightly embarrassed, and a little scared. Did Rick prefer to communicate through the bond? Negan made a mental note to test that later.

“Shit Rick! I’m not saying there has to be some _freaky deaky_!” Negan reassured with his trademark shit eating grin. He was purposefully sending his soul mate sincerity hoping it would verify the truth in his words. Rick wondered why Negan was trying to persuade him rather than just give the order flat out.

“..And if I say no? You’ll make me stay?” Sadness and worry burst through Rick’s senses from the other at the question, in that moment the emotions crossing over were almost suffocating. It felt like a ton of little needles were prickling at the insides of his chest. ‘Just stay.’ He heard Negan think, it was what he wanted to say.

“No. I wont make you.”

Rick had a feeling there was a hidden motive behind Negan’s request, though he couldn’t quite identify what it was. Rick stared down at his plate as he actually considered spending the night in Negan’s room. It is no secret they are going to eventually become a more “normal” couple sooner or later so, what was the big deal? The fact that the man didn’t order Rick straight away did bode well for Negan.

“Alright.” Dark eyes gleamed and were accompanied by genuinely happy smile. “Just sleep though. Nothin’ more.”

“Sure thing Rick.”

That night the two slept in Negan’s king size bed side by side. Negan waited until he was sure by Rick’s shallow breathing the other was asleep. He curled up from behind and snaked his arm around his soul mate’s waist. Negan was never someone who liked to cuddle but with the constant pull he felt towards Rick he had a feeling from now on cuddling was going to be a must. He nuzzled his face into the back of Rick’s neck against the band and let himself drift to sleep as well. It proved to be one of the best nights sleep both men ever had.

                                                                                                                -0-

The next morning Rick awoke alone. A quick glance around the room and Negan was nowhere to be found. He must have sent the other his confusion because Rick’s thoughts were soon invaded by words that were not his own. ‘Just working blue eyes. I’ll be back soon sit tight. Try to not miss me too much.’ Rick could almost see the cocky smirk on the man’s handsome face, and for some reason that withdrew a smile of his own.

Not really accustomed to unproductive days Rick quickly washed up and changed. He decided to get some breakfast at the cafeteria Negan had shown him yesterday and then go and find the older man to see if he could be of some assistance in any way.

He shut the door softly behind him then proceeded to walk through the halls trying to recall the sanctuary’s layout from the tour. Rick didn’t notice a man following him until a handgun clicked at the back of his head. He rolled his eyes at himself for not staying alert even if he was in, a now debatable, safe zone.

“You assholes should all be dead after what you did.” Rick didn’t need the man to elaborate, he was referring to the outpost he and his people took care of for the hilltop not too long ago. He raised his hands in surrender then slowly turned to face the assailant. The man was blond with dark brown eyes and had freckles dusting over his nose. They were the same height only the other man’s build was slightly thicker than Rick’s.

“You really think it’s wise to kill your leader’s soul mate? In cold blood, like this?” Rick hated using Negan as an excuse to try and get out of this. It made him feel weak, but he wanted to give the man a chance to reconsider his actions before he made Rick do something he really didn’t want to do.

“Negans going to be pissed but blowing your brains out will be worth it. Plus, not like he’ll ever know it was me, a lot of us want you pussies dead.” The man acted as if the words in his mouth tasted like venom as he spoke.

It all suddenly clicked. Dammit, this was why Negan wanted to keep him close like he had up until now. Why he could feel the man on edge all day yesterday and wanted him to stay the night in his room. The commander was trying to keep his soul mate safe. Rick’s only hope of getting out of this alive was to create his own opening. Thinking fast and not fully with a plan blue eyes flickered past the nameless man’s face to nothing in particular to make the other think someone was approaching from behind. He shifted his weight and turned his head slightly falling for the obvious ploy. Rick launched himself at the man and a gunshot rang through the dark halls.

Pain violently pulsated through Rick’s torso as blood began to rush down his chest and arm. Shot right bellow the collarbone on his right side Rick gasped trying to take in gulps of air through the pain. Crimson continued to gush down his flank soaking into the top of his jeans, but he couldn’t let the wound keep him from fighting. Rick lunged forward once again and managed to wrestle the gun from the man as he attempted to retake aim; their graceless struggle sent the fire arm sliding across the tiled floor. He used his uninjured arm to crack a heavy blow into the savior’s nose causing him to stumble back. Rick staggered himself from the momentum in his fist. His movements were quickly growing sluggish from the hurt and the continuous loss of blood. Rick moved to reach for his colt python on his opposite hip when the savior tackled him to the ground effectively knocking the wind out of him. He hammered his fist into Rick’s jaw forcing a burst of copper to erupt in his mouth. Just as he gripped his hands around Rick’s throat and began to squeeze new faces suddenly appeared and were ripping him off of their leader’s soul mate. Rick would have been baffled by the assistance, thinking instead the others would have helped their companion finish the job but was too busy writhing in a puddle of his own blood to entertain the thought much more.

“Get the fuck off me! You know he deserves this! HE DESERVES THIS!” The man was practically carried away by the three saviors restraining him.

Rick’s vision was beginning to fog over just as he felt someone cling to his injured side. “No-…Agghh!” He screamed in agony. In his hazy state Rick wasn’t sure what was happening and weakly tried to push the person off. In reality they were applying pressure to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Rick maintained consciousness long enough to feel himself being pulled into strong arms. He was lifted off the ground bridal style just as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! please let me know what you think of the story so far


	3. Like Lovers Do

Negan had an unusually early morning for a conference with his top lieutenants. The meeting was called to discuss matters pertaining to the workers when something caught his attention. Rick was looking for his soul mate and wondering where he was. Negan let out an abrupt boisterous laugh startling most everyone in the room. The older man sent Rick his thoughts and assured him they would see each other soon. Negan had thought about leaving a note for the man in case he would have worried where his commander ran off to but decided against it hoping to feel Rick’s true reaction towards his absence. The results had him pleasantly surprised and the way the bond hummed after their thoughts were exchanged made Negan’s heart skip a beat. Distracted throughout the rest of the meeting, Negan was happily convincing himself he had a clingy soul mate.

“Is that alright with you Negan?” Alpha inquired completely unaware her leader wasn’t listening to her pitch in the slightest.

“Huh?” Negan dumbly sighed after snapping back to reality.

“..I was asking if it would be alright to start training some of the workers to shoot and fight.”

Negan furrowed his brows and frowned at the idea “And why the _hell_  would we do that?” Alpha leaned forward to rest her arms on the table where all five of them sat. “Just the ones who are interested in learning, that way we can to increase our numbers in rank should the need ever arise.” Her response was slightly clipped out of annoyance towards her boss.

Negan decided to ignore her tone knowing full well he was in the wrong for allowing his mind to wonder in the middle of a meeting. “Fuck that is a damn good point, alright put Arat in charge of teaching them. Take her out of perimeter rotation and give me a list of workers who want to learn. Is that the last topic up for discussion on our agenda today?” He scanned the room to see everyone nod in affirmation.

“fan-fucking-tastic. So who are you?”

“I’m Negan.” The four simultaneously replied.

“And what we do?”

“We save.”

“Great, let’s get the fuck out of here now, a certain someone is probably crying his perfect blue eyes out missing me-…” a steady flow a of fear began drowning Negan’s senses. His skin was freezing cold while a spike of adrenaline shot through his veins. Negan brought his hand to his chest trying to slow his accelerating heartbeat, gripping his leather jacket white knuckled. His breathing became shallow and uneven the fear transferring over was crippling. The lieutenants all stopped halfway out of the door to stare at the man still standing at his seat unsure of what was happening.

“What the actual fuck-Aghhh!” Negan dropped to his elbows on the table, doubled over by intense pain suddenly coursing down his right side, it felt as if someone was driving a metal screw through his arm. Negan clenched his eyes shut to concentrate on his breathing. He knew the extreme pain was not his own, it was Rick who was experiencing this. The hurt of the infliction subsided in seconds and Negan quickly focused his mind to reach out for the other. ‘Rick, what the fuck happened?’…No response. Damn it, there’s no way this can be good.

“Shit. Son of a motherfucking bitch!” Negan growled as he darted out of the room in search of his soul mate. He could feel Rick was struggling against something and was clearly having a difficult time. ‘Answer me Rick! What the hell is happening?’ …Nothing still. Shit. Shit. **Shit**. Negan was hysterically stampeding through the halls aggressively shoving anyone who failed to move out of the way in time. If Rick was really suffering through whatever was briefly sent over Negan was going to fucking mutilate whoever caused it.

Surrendering to his instincts Negan let the bond lead him to Rick. He couldn’t explain how he knew, but with every step he was growing closer to finding the other. Even though the pain was no longer flowing into him Negan knew Rick was still badly hurting. He could feel his precious blue eyes weakening by the second as he ran. Negan heard a man shouting wildly just a little further down the hall and knew it was from Rick’s direction. He turned the corner on his left to find chaos. Multiple guys were restraining someone who was thrashing like a trapped animal; there were also at least ten spectators looming trying to understand what the commotion was all about. Through the mass of people he could see someone sprawled out on the floor. Negan’s heart sank like a cinderblock down to his stomach. He moved past the crowd not caring as he pushed against the people who were working down to one knee before him and found Rick writhing in a pool of his own blood. The once blue shirt Negan had specifically chosen to match his soul mates eyes was now drenched in a mess of dark red. Rick’s lip was busted and nose was like a faucet as a thick stream of crimson flowed out. Negan felt his heart break at the sight but knew he had to act fast if his soul mate was going to survive this.

Negan rushed to Rick’s side and hurriedly tied his red scarf around the other’s shoulder. “No-aghh!” Rick cried out.

“Shh, It’s okay Rick shh.” Rick made a weak attempt to push the bloodied hands off of him. “Goddammit. Rick, just hang on okay? Don’t even think about fucking dying on me.”

Negan gathered the disoriented man in his arms and tried to not panic when he felt Rick go limp against him. He sprinted for the doctor’s office while his soul mate continued bleeding through the scarf and was growing paler by the second. He had to get Rick help right the fuck now or he was going to lose him. Negan was livid as he carried the other; he was going to fucking slaughter whoever did this.

The physician nearly jumped to the ceiling as his door sung open with a loud crash by a single hard kick. “Help him!” Negan panted. He gently placed Rick on a white sterile bed.

“I’ll do what I can for him.” Carson spoke over his shoulder already across the room hastily washing his hands at the porcelain sink. “But Negan, I need you to step out while I do this.” The man said as he began cutting Rick’s shirt off with metal scissors for better access to the wound. He knew if the injured man didn’t make it he would be the first one on the receiving end of Negan’s blood thirsty wrath.

“I’m not fucking going anywhere!” Negan roared.

“Boss.” Negan spun on his heel to see Simon standing in the doorway with Lucille. He wasn’t even aware the man was following them.

Simon knew better than to try and convince Negan to let the good doctor go to work in peace, so he decided to not try and convince him. “It was Andy. He was the one who shot him.”

Negan’s expression darkened at the name of the soon to be dead man. He saw red and began shaking with pure rage.

“I had him thrown in time out, figured you’d want to deal with him personally.” Simon said with a knowing smirk and Negan was eerily silent. He was too busy seething over the fact that any one of his men would actually fucking try to kill his soul mate. His over protective instincts were right after all. Negan took long heavy strides as he stomped past his lieutenant not stopping as he snatched Lucille out of the others hand.

                                                                                                         -0-

The metal door slowly swung open dispelling any darkness in the tiny hall closet. The sweaty savior looked to see Negan towering over him with an over the top wolfish grin. The man stood tall with Lucille over his shoulder, his authoritative stance was a clear tell of how much he was reveling in the cowardice behavior displayed before him. Andy curled into himself on the floor out of fear of what was coming next.

Straight to the point, “You shot my Rick.” Negan stated matter of factly.

He let Lucille fall to his side then jutted her forward pointing into the man’s face. “You. Shot. **My**. Rick.”

“I-He d-…I…-“ Andy was fumbling trying to find words that would somehow justify his actions to Negan.

He was interrupted by the others booming voice. “Let’s go for a little walk.”

Negan led the savior through the dim hallways with Simon close behind. As they entered the workers hall a large crowd already awaiting them came into view. Everyone was kneeling before their leader then rose to their feet when Negan spread his arms out at his sides then raised his hands palms up permitting them to stand.

Dwight stepped forward separating himself from the crowd to herd Andy into the center of everyone’s attention. Panic was written all over the man’s face, an example was about to be made out of him.

Negan paced along the human circumference of the clearing. “The rules were simple Andy. Don’t _touch_ what is mine. Rick is mine. His life, it _belongs_ to me!”

He stepped in front of the trembling savior to continue. “…I truly do not know what more I could have done to make that abundantly clear.”

The leader bared his teeth in a toothy smile at Andy “You tried to take what is mine away from me and you know, I’ve just **gotta** shut that shit down!”

Suddenly Lucille cracked hard against the savior’s right shoulder. Crunching bone could be heard across the room as Andy’s clavicle shattered under the blunt force. The man howled in pain then screamed openly when Lucille made contact again from behind this time hitting his upper back.

“H-he... Attacked m-me..” Andy sobbed between words as he cradled his dislocated arm. ”He… Attacked me, I was d-defending myself.”

“Why? Why would Rick attack you? Why would he want _you_ of all people dead?” Fresh adrenaline pumped into his system and Negan was boiling with rage all over again. How stupid did this asshole think he was?

“You attacked him! You tried to kill my soul mate and **for that** , for that you’re gonna pay.” Negan dipped as his tone grew harsher.

Dwight was suddenly at the mans side and roughly shoved Andy to his knees. He hissed in pain when the other jostled his broken body. One hand at the back of Andy’s neck the other on his dislocated shoulder, Dwight pressed the man forward so both hands were resting in front of his knees on the ground. The savior was hyperventilating now; he hadn’t considered the consequences of what would happen if Negan actually discovered he was the one who attempted to kill his soul mate.

“Just admit it.” Negan raised Lucille threateningly “Just admit to what you did and _maybe_ ill find it in my generous heart to show a little mercy.”

“Yes-okay yes! I attacked him. I tried to kill him… His people killed my brother.”

Negan lowered the bat to let a hand scrub over his mouth, “See… That was all you had to say.”

Taking Lucille in both hands again Negan slammed the bat onto Andy’s left hand. Once. Twice. Three times. Andy screamed in excruciating agony and tried to move away from the assault but was firmly held in place by Dwight. Lucille proceeded to take both hands until they were bloody unrecognizable stumps of dripping flesh. When Negan seemed satisfied with his work he stood straight, panting as he raked a hand through his hair.

Simon took Lucille as his leader handed her to him; still staring straight ahead unable to look away from the broken trembling man. Andy was sobbing uncontrollably now hunched over the hanging chunks of meat that used to be his hands.

“Rick, is mine!” Negan was now speaking to the entire room. “ _Do not_ try to take what is mine.”

Negan tugged Andy back to his feet then gave a harder than necessary pat to the back with a genuine smile. Tears freely flowed down the man’s face over the loss of his hands. His body was hot and shook vigorously as pain pounded up both arms. Suddenly Negan latched onto the scruff of Andy’s neck then the flank of his shirt as he ran forward. With all his might Negan hurled the other into the over sized furnace; loud gasps could barley be heard from the crowd over Andy’s ear piercing screams.

Negan grinned proudly over the fear that was evidently shown on every face in the room. The wails of pain did not cease until flesh was melting off the man’s bones. Only then did the pitiful movements to free him self stop, Andy’s lower half went limp as it hung out of the fire.

“I hope you’ve all learned something,” Negan shouted, “Because I don’t _ever_ want to have to do that shit again.”

                                                                                                    -0-

Rick slowly blinked open his eyes to find himself in yet another new room. He tried to sit up when a bolt of pain shot through his chest. “Ahhah!” He gave up and falling back against the hard bed.

“Oh, your finally awake.” A voice Rick didn’t recognize whispered and he looked up to a man about his own age hovering over him.

“You gave us quite a scare.” He smiled still speaking in a soft and quite tone. “I’m Dr. Carson by the way.”

Rick blinked away the lingering haze obscuring his vision. “How long have I been out?”

“Almost four days. How are you feeling?”

“A little dehydrated.”

Dr. Carson moved across the room to the sink, Rick eyes followed him and it was then he noticed Negan for the first time who was slumped in a small uncomfortable looking red couch sound asleep.

“He’s barely left your side ever since he brought you in.” Rick’s brows shot up in disbelief. Carson laughed as he walked back over to his patient and helped Rick take a sip of water.

“I’m being serious,” he continued, “he’s been practically living here waiting for you to wake up.” Rick looked back over to stare at Negan’s sleeping face in pure amazement.

“I’ve never seen Negan look so frantic. That is until he burst into my office with his soul mate bleeding out in his arms.” Rick felt his heart skip a beat over Dr. Carson’s words. Negan was so worried he actually carried Rick all the way over to the doctor and from the looks of things; he had quiet literally burst into the room.

Negan shifted under the grey blanket as he woke and started stretching his back. “Hhnnn- Rick!” He noticed Rick’s eyes on him and immediately jumped to his feet and rushed to the bedside. He wrapped himself around the other careful not to hurt him. He pulled back slightly to look into incredible blue eyes he had been longing to see, both hands on either side of the Rick’s face.

“Oh I’ll.. uh just give you guys a minute.” Carson laughs as he awkwardly made his way towards the exit that was now just a busted doorframe.

The doctor was barely out of the room before Negan crushed his lips against Rick’s. Immediately reciprocating Rick leaned into the other, moving his mouth against his soul mate’s. Negan slid his tongue across Rick’s lower lip eagerly requesting entrance. Rick complied and Negan slipped inside, they explored each other’s mouths with heated passion. Negan moved a hand to the back of Rick’s head, his little and ring finger rubbed against the black band causing the other to release a moan into his mouth.

Negan broke the lip lock to pepper kisses down Rick’s throat. He then pulled back to stare into brilliant pools of blue with a worried expression, concern for the other in his eyes. Why use words if you could simply show someone how you felt towards them? Rick sent Negan his lust and desire hoping it would encourage the man to continue. Immediately Negan stood to move onto the bed with Rick.

“Widen your legs.” Rick gaped at the words as he obeyed making room for the other inside his thighs.

Now straddling his soul mate Rick was instantly in love with the feeling of the other on top of him. Negan bent forward to slide his tongue over the band circling the wet appendage around the tattooed adams apple. Rick shuddered against the touch as an electrifying jolt of pleasure raced through his body. He could feel Negan’s smirk on his skin and released a slutty moan when teeth clamped down hard over the band. Needy whimpers escaped his lips as Rick began rolling his hips into Negan’s. Large hands were gliding up and down Rick’s flanks then kneading at his hips to pin them in place.

“Be a good boy and undo your pants for me blue eyes.” Negan whispered into the other’s ear, Rick let out a shaky breath as his good arm moved without delay.

Negan could feel Rick’s arousal from the order and decided to tease him a bit. As he kissed his soul mates neck licking a long stipe over the band he palmed Rick’s erection through his boxers. Rick shivered, the muscles in his stomach twitching at the gentle touch. He attempted to bite back another moan but couldn’t help crying out when Negan began stroking him through the thin layer of cotton.

“Beg me to make you cum.” Negan demanded enjoying this slutty side of Rick.

“N-Negan. Pl-hah-please. I need.. I need to.”

 

With a chuckle Negan propped himself up on his elbows, then sucked in a breath at the sight of his beautiful soul mate unraveling beneath him. Rick’s soft hooded eyes and flushed heated skin were enough to spur Negan on and continue. Dipping inside the fabric and he wrapped a hand around the base of Rick’s cock. Negan bowed forward to claim his souls mate’s mouth again sucking his lower lip into his mouth and crewed at the plump flesh. With their heated chests pressed together Negan could feel Rick’s palpating heartbeat. His breath hitched as he heard Rick think ‘feels too good.’ Open and exposed enough so Rick’s normally well chosen thoughts were now freely slipping into the other’s mind. Negan swiped his thumb over the swollen head using the clear salty liquid as lubricant causing Rick to tremble and whimper. He had heard how sexual activities with your soul mate felt much better as opposed to doing it with anyone else but never had Rick imagined his body would be so over sensitive at the other’s touch. The band was especially responsive sending live wire shocks down his spine. Negan continued pumping his hand with a firm rough pace enjoying the little moans he was drawing out of the other. Breathlessly Rick gasped as he gripped Negan’s shoulders letting his blunt nails dig into clothed skin. Blood was continuously to rushing into Negan’s crotch as he watched the other thrust into his hand desperate for more friction. Rick looked so damn beautiful fucking into his fist Negan couldn’t look away.

A shudder ran down Negan’s spine as Rick worshipped his name over and over moaning shamelessly. Rick was afraid his soul mate wasn’t going to let him have his release, torturing him until he went crazy with overwhelming need. He would have been right if Negan wasn’t already reaching his limit as well.

“cum for me baby.” Negan panted as Rick racked his nails along his back.

A string of his curses were shouted as Rick spilled his thick seed over himself and Negan’s hand. Hot cum spurt onto his stomach while Negan continued to move, determined to pump Rick dry. Body trembling from his release; Negan could feel every bit of Rick’s orgasm as it pulsed through him. Negan sat on his heels to drink in the sight of his cum covered soul mate as he licked his hand clean. Rick was a panting wreck, his chest heaving as he came down from his orgasm induced high.

Negan left the bed to retrieve wet a washcloth and returned to wipe down the white sticky mess. He felt Rick’s regret over not having his chance to touch him and chuckled softly. “Give your self a bit more time to heal blue eyes. After that we can go as wild on each other as you want.”  
He ignored the painful aching between his thighs and willed his erection to deflate as Negan made sure Rick wasn’t in any pain tending to a few of the man’s needs then threw the dirtied rag into the sink.

“… _Fuck_ Rick, I was so damn scared you weren’t-“ He stopped not even wanting to entertain the dark thought for the millionth time, now that Rick was finally awake it didn’t matter anymore. Fear and helplessness spread throughout Rick’s chest and he knew he had to comfort the man in some way. ‘You got me to Dr. Carson. I’m alive because of you.’ Dark eyes searched blue, the fear and helplessness was replaced with relief and gratification.

‘Show me what happened.’ Rick went rigid at the message. They stared into each others eyes searching each other. ‘Show me Rick.’ He sent again. It wasn’t an order Rick had to obey since band commands were only spoken aloud. Knowing that was probably why Negan chose to send the words as opposed to saying them Rick decided to comply. He sent him the memories of the assault and Negan’s hands fell to his lap as he sank onto a stool next to the bed. Anger flowed along with more sadness.

“Damn. That asshole said you attacked him and he shot you out of self defense, I knew that little prick was lying.” Rick shifted fully relaxing into the small bed again still a bit sluggish from their intimate activity. ‘What happened to him?’ Negan stared for a moment at his blue eyed beauty, he really did prefer to communicate through the bond didn’t he? “I threw the lying piece of shit into the furnace. Made sure to do it in front of everyone as an example in case someone else might’ve tired to pull this bullshit again.” The words came out as a low angry snarl, and Rick nodded staring down at his hands as he picked at a loose thread in the scratchy white blanket covering the lower half of his body. He wasn’t necessarily happy the man was dead but he wasn’t upset either. Why would he be? Maybe he should be taken aback at how the man died but Rick couldn’t bring himself to care, Negan had done it for him. Rick knew he would have killed the guy himself if he could have avoided the shot to his shoulder.

‘Can I ask for a favor?’ Rick sent as Negan gingerly took his left hand in between his own.

Both thumbs gently petting the back of his hand and Rick’s heart skipped a beat over the tender display of affection. ‘Anything blue eyes.’ He sent back without looking up, his eyes still fixated on their hands. It wouldn’t even appear to a third party the two were really communicating.

‘I haven’t seen Carl and Judith in almost a week.’

‘I’ll pack a car.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update please let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are appreciated:)


	4. You're not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my chapters continue to grow in word count! i think this is going to be the longest chapter in the story but I'm not certain yet. But anyway I hope you enjoy :)

Dr. Carson had made Rick stay in bed for another week to recover. He insisted Rick needed more time to heal if he was going to leave the sanctuary. As soon as he was cleared for travel Rick and Negan were on their way back to Alexandria together.

It was midday and the sky was wonderfully clear, perfect weather for a long drive. The two were in Negan’s truck with him at the wheel and Rick in the passenger seat. Negan had originally planned to bring some of his men along for the trip but decided against it since he was still in the process of determining who could be trusted around his soul mate. Determined as fuck to never let a repeat of that horrible day happen again. They were sitting in comfortable silence while Rick stared out the window and Negan kept his eyes on the road. Negan could feel how excited the other was growing in anticipation of seeing his family again… The very same family who already had the pleasure of meeting their leader’s soul mate.

Chewing his lip and tightening his grip around the steering wheel Negan thought of how much Rick’s people must hate him. Normally he wouldn’t give a flying fuck what people thought about him but Negan knew these people were important to Rick, the blue eyed beauty wouldn’t have went back to the sanctuary with him if they weren’t.

‘Stop that.’ Rick interjected. He sent the other comfort and assurance, no matter what anyone had to say the two of them they would be fine. Negan let out a stress relieving breath and loosened his death grip on the wheel. The tension drifted away as he let the soothing emotions Rick was sending wash over him.

Negan slowed to a stop when they arrived at the gate. Rick rolled his window down to poke his head out and happily waved to Rosita, signaling to open the gate for them.

Metal was screeching as the gate rolled open by Eugene. Negan recognized both of them from that night. Fuck, already off to a good start… Rosita climbed down the ladder from the watch point and pulled Rick into a tight hug, all the while sending Negan the deadliest glare he had ever been on the receiving end of. Where all of Rick’s people fearless badasses?

“What the hell is that pendejo doing here?” she growled jutting her chin towards the taller man.

Rick opened his mouth to explain but Negan beat him to it. “We’re back from the honey moon to check in on the kids.” Rosita rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest when Negan flashed her a toothy grin.

‘Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come.’ Rick turned to face Negan ‘could you have stayed behind?’ Negan laughed loudly as he shook is head. Rosita was staring back and forth between the men as if they both belonged in stray jackets. Even though she had never met her soul mate Rosita knew, like most people, how the bond worked. What she wasn’t expecting was how the two were already interacting with such casual closeness. She eyed the black band that circled around Rick’s throat and wondered if Negan had done something to make the other more friendly towards him. He was the same man who forced his soul mate to leave his friends and family behind to fulfill his own selfish desires after all. Just when Rosita was about to voice her concern Rick was tugging at Negan’s arm impatiently.

The older man didn’t bother to hide his laughter as he allowed himself to be pulled by his blue eyed beauty. As happy as Rick was to see everyone he was eager to see his kids. While they walked Negan couldn’t help but notice the ugly looks he was receiving from some people. He had prepared himself for this reaction going in and had already planned a response, Negan smiled at each disapproving face with a shit eating grin, shoving one hand into his pocket then threw an arm around Rick’s shoulders. Rick’s acceptance was all he needed and all that mattered; Negan decided the only other people he was going to give a fuck about were his soul mate’s children. A bud of pride bloomed in Negan’s chest when the other didn’t move away. He could sense Rick was proud of who his soul mate is and confident his people would eventually get over that fateful night in the woods.

Excitement and nervousness was now flowing into Rick. Flickering fire works going off in his chest from his soul mate, the enthusiasm brought a smile Rick’s face. The two made their way up the porch steps in sync; Rick reached for the door and made a face at how it wasn’t locked.

Footsteps were sounding from the second floor and Rick lifted his gaze in time to see Carl appear at the top of the stairs. “Dad!” Running down the steps Carl practically jumped into Rick’s arms in a crushing embrace. Rick winced quietly at the pressure on his shoulder but didn’t want Carl to know about the injury so decided not to say anything about the pain.

Rick pulled away to get a good look at his son, smiles mirroring each other’s until Carl caught sight of the man standing beside him. When Rick noticed the anger in his son’s eyes he stepped back to lift a hand at Negan’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze.

“It’s alright. We’re-“ Rick gestured between himself and the other man, “alight. How is everythang?” He released Negan’s shoulder to cup at Carl’s face. “You takin’ care of yourself and your sister?”

“Yeah we’re good, Michonne has been a big help around here. She’s out scavenging right now but dad…?” Carl looked back to Negan who was taking in the homey atmosphere of the place, waiting patiently for the father son reunion to move along.

“I know this is a little weird, it’s goin’ to take some gettin’ used to. If it helps,” Rick shifted his weight ducking his head only for a moment then met eyes with his son again. “Carl he was never really goin’ to hurt you. H-“

“But he was going to hurt someone.” Carl clarified.

“Shit kid, _look at you_. Taking charge as man of the house while your old man is away.” Trying to change the subject Negan dipped his hips and leaned his shoulders back then bared his teeth with a genuine smile.

“No thanks to you.” Carl snapped.

Before Negan could respond a high pitched cry bounced off the walls effectively capturing everyone’s attention. Rick shot Negan a sly grin and started to ascend up the stairs. He jutted his chin signaling the other to come along and as if entranced by the sound Negan followed obediently. Walking a few paces behind his soul mate Negan’s heart was pounding loudly against his chest. He never had kids of his own despite always wanting them, the fact that Rick was a packaged deal was just another reason his soul mate was truly perfect.

Negan met Carl that night in the woods and conceded to it not being one of the best first impression’s he’s ever made, but Carl was still just a kid. They would have plenty of time for him to some day forgive and forget. Negan knew he could eventually earn Carl’s trust and acceptance if he played his cards right. It wouldn’t happen over night and is going to take a hell of a lot of effort but sooner or later the kid would come around.

If Rick was letting Negan meet baby Judith then that must mean he truly trusted his soul mate finally. ‘I do.’ Rick sent as they grew closer to the bedroom, if the cries growing louder were any indication. He showed no sign of communicating with his soul mate as Rick continued to lead the way. Negan felt his heart skip a beat at the confirmation and tried to stifle a smirk.

When they stopped in front of the door another fresh wave of excitement rolled over Negan, he could barely contain himself. He and Carl might have a civil relationship someday but the boy would never see Negan as a true father figure. Which was okay, totally understandable really. But Judith on the other hand, she would grow up with two dads and love them both just the same. Negan would make sure of that. She was like an unbiased clean slate and Negan felt truly honored he was getting the chance to be a part of her life.

The door swung open and Rick quickly stepped inside and made his way across the room to console the chubby faced toddler. Negan hesitantly stood in the doorway to drink in the incredibly domestic sight before him. Rick plucked Judith from her crib and peppered her tomato colored face with kisses. She immediately forgot whatever was the cause of her distress at the sight of her father and squealed with joy when he hugged her gently.

Carl cleared his throat with irritation and Negan realized he was blocking the kid from entering the room. He stepped inside and the two walked in tandem over to Rick and baby Judith. Negan resumed staring in amazement as his blue eyed beauty continued to lavish his daughter with affection.

Rick bounced the now giggling baby girl in his arms as he turned to the others. “Judy, this is Negan, daddy’s friend.”

Negan slowly walked forward then gently lifted his hand to comb at the wild blond curls, “Hi there, sweet pea.” Judith giggled again when he tickled her cheek. Rick shifted so Negan had better access to her then noticed Carl still glaring at the older man. His body was tense, ready to pounce the second Negan made one wrong move. Rick shot his son a stern look but said and made sure to send nothing, not wanting to spoil the tender moment being shared between his daughter and soul mate. Carl shifted his weight at his fathers scowl then slowly made his way over to the three.

Carl visibly flinched when Ricked wordlessly moved to hand Judith over to Negan. The older man happily took the willing toddler to better examine her. ‘She’s perfect.’ Rick smiled at the message and sent pure happiness over as he watched the two. Right now everything felt so right, so meant to be, these were little moments that Rick was constantly fighting to live for.

“Dad.” Carl grunted and Rick’s attention snapped over to his son. “He can’t-he doesn’t get to hold her.”

His son was going to need some time to adjust. “ **Jesus** , lighten up kid. Your dad would never have let me step a single fucking foot in the house if he thought I was a threat to either of you.”

“Give her-“ Carl was interrupted

“Carl, kitchen. Now.” Rick said in his best stern father tone. Their eyes locked in a silent argument for a second then in a huff Carl relented and stormed out of the room. Rick moved to follow then paused when he felt a tiny ping of fear from Negan who realized he was about to be left alone with this tiny fragile miniature human. ‘You’ll be fine.’

When both stepped inside the kitchen Carl immediately spun around to face his father. “Why is he here?”

What? What kind of question is that? Of course Carl doesn’t like Negan right now. That much is clear and entirely justified but was the man’s presence here really that big of a mystery? Finally, it occurred to Rick that Carl probably has no real understanding of how important soul mates are to each other. Growing up in this world his son hasn’t had any real exposure to many soul mates and didn’t understand the truly significant pull of the bond. Carl was just a child when the world started eating its self so it only made sense the boy couldn’t comprehend what was happening between Negan and his father without some guidance.

“Carl, you have to understand… soul mates share an unbreakable bond. Negan and I are tethered. More than connected, we’re a part of each other now.” Rick tried to explain.

Carl seemed reluctant but his defiant attitude dissolved. “..Okay.” It would be hard but he knew he could eventually get over what happened that night. Whether Negan was really going to kill someone or not that night all that mattered now was the guy is his father’s soul mate. The only soul mate couple Carl ever had in his life was Maggie and Glenn, they make a wonderful pairing but are not the best example if you wanted to compare, he was going to trust his father knows what he is talking about.

-0-

Rick and Negan decided to stay at Alexandria for the night thinking it best to not drive all the way back to the sanctuary in the dark with just the two of them. Especially since Rick was still healing, they didn’t want to chance it. Now in Rick’s old room the two were getting ready for bed when Negan said, “I think that went really fucking well.”

‘Yeah, Judith really likes you, she barely gave remembered me once you got ahold of her.’ Negan chuckled as he toed off his shoes. Rick rarely spoke anymore when it came to communicating with his soul mate, especially if it was just the two of them in the room. The bond was not only much more efficient but Rick also enjoyed how extremely intimate the feeling was as well.

‘Don’t worry about carl. I can be charming as hell when I want to be, he’ll come around.’

‘I know he will. Just give him some time.’ Rick sent then carefully pulled his shirt off so as to not anger his shoulder wound.

“Whoa _cowboy_! You gonna do a strip dance for me?” Negan whistled.

“Knock it off, you know I’m just getting’ ready for bed.” Rick laughed as he tossed the shirt aside then placed his python and axe on his nightstand.

Rick went still when he suddenly felt warm hands sliding over his bare chest and stomach from behind. Negan was kissing the band wrapping around the back of his neck and Rick felt his knees buckle; the touch shot through him like a live wire.

Negan nibbled at the shell of Rick’s ear he whispered, “Get on your knees.”

There is no hesitation and Rick is on the floor staring up at his soul mate waiting, knowing another order is just a second away. Negan steps in front of him undoing his belt then jeans watching with a wolfish grin as Rick stares up at him, shaking with anticipation.

“Suck me.”

Immediately Rick silently moved, pulling down Negan’s boxers to reveal the older man’s already half hard cock. He gave a few firm strokes with his good hand, working the man to full attention. Rick leaned in to lick along a thick vein traveling down the underside of the massive cock. Leaning forward Rick abruptly took the entire cock into his mouth. He began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks for proper suction.

“You look so fucking sexy swallowing me down.” Negan moaned

Tangling his fingers in Rick’s curls Negan tugged the man so his lips were around the hilt of his cock. Obscene slurping noises were sounding as Rick continued. “I’m gonna cum down your throat sweetheart. Make sure to swallow every drop.”

Rick hummed his approval and the vibrations withdrew another moan from Negan. He pulled again rougher this time at Rick’s hair and held him in place as he released, riding out his orgasm by shallowly thrusting into Rick’s willing mouth. He pulled his softening cock out of the wet mouth with a sloppy popping sound and let Rick back to his feet. Negan kissed at the swollen lips to taste himself on the other. As they kissed feverish hands worked at the rest of each other’s clothes. Rick released a small gasp when he saw his first words to Negan printed along his collarbone. The sight confirmed what Rick already knew, Negan was his, it gave him a primal feeling that was surprisingly more satisfying then he thought it would be. With a sudden push Rick fell naked onto the bed with a light bounce.

Negan slid in between Rick’s thighs hungrily taking in every detail of his soul mate’s gorgeous body. ‘ You are so fucking sexy.’ Rick let out a laugh that was beginning to sound like music to the others ears. ‘You’re not bad your self.’

Negan bowed forward and resumed kissing the other as he pawed at Rick. A moan escaped Rick’s mouth when his hand found an over sensitive nipple, pinching at the hardening bud.

“Turn over and present that fine ass of yours to me Rick.”

Rick let out a weak whine a little embarrassed as he moved onto his stomach then up on his elbows and knees. Negan blew a slow whistle as he stared at the perfect round globes. Draping his body over his soul mate Negan brought two fingers up Rick’s lips. “Help me out here cowboy.” Rick shuddered and opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the digits.

“You like it when I give you orders like this baby?” Negan whispered, licking at where Rick’s shoulders met his neck.

Withdrawing his fingers with a string of spit Negan kissed and licked down Rick’s spine then bit at the small of his back causing the other to yelp. “Speak when you’re spoken to.” He commanded.

“Yes! Hah-I do!” Rick felt his face heat at the forced confession

Negan made a cocky smirk as he pressed a finger to Rick’s puckering hole, teasing as he rubbed along the rim. Rick swallowed a moan and pressed into the touch. The digit was pushed inside and Negan licked his lips at how Rick automatically clenched is muscles around the intrusion. He quickly added a second finger inside and began stretching the other with a scissoring motion all the while searching for Rick’s sweet spot.

Rick cried out as his body shook with the sudden stimulation. “There it is! **Now** we’re in business.”

Negan messaged at Rick’s hip holding the man in place while he worked a third finger inside and rubbed at his prostate again. A small keen left Rick’s lips as the fingers continued to work him open, pumping at a deliciously perfect pace, hitting his prostate every time. Rick continued to move against the tough and Negan’s breath hitched as he watched his soul mate fuck himself on his hand. Suddenly Negan withdrew his fingers and Rick whined at the loss of friction.

“Shh. Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna give you what you want.”

He flipped Rick over onto his back again and Negan kissed and nibbled at the other’s chest as he settled again between his legs. Hearing Rick’s silent concerns Negan reached over and open the night stand drawer to grab a small bottle of lube. He chuckled when Rick’s face grew red. He poured a generous amount onto his hand then discarded the bottle as he stoked himself to make ready for what was coming next. Negan lining himself up at his soul mate’s entrance then slowly pressed the blunt head of his cock into the first ring of muscle. Rick whimpered at the discomfort and let Negan kiss along his jaw to sooth him.

“Let me in baby, I promise ill make you feel good.” Rick mewled at the order and arched his back off the bed as his commander slid inside.

Breath hitching at how tight Rick was around him Negan tried to hold himself steady. Rick gasped when he felt Negan’s hips met his ass. “Fuck you’re tight.” Negan panted as he let the other adjust. He claimed the others mouth again and sucked at Rick’s tongue, he slowly pulled out loving the little noises he was driving out of the other. Snapping his hips forward Negan shoved back inside and set a rough brutal pace sensing Rick would like it better this way. He continued thrusting madly when Rick cried out and clawed at his back. Rick couldn’t help but spasm uncontrollably beneath the other, whimpering when Negan’s cock found his prostate.

“That’s it baby, let me hear you.”

Negan bit at Rick’s tattooed shoulder and loved how the man quivered at the action. He was careful to stay away from Rick’s opposite side, not wanting to hurt the wounded shoulder. Rick felt the other’s consideration and brought a hand to Negan’s face and caressed his cheek. He pulled him in for another hungry kiss. It was difficult to discern his own pleasure from Rick’s but Negan didn’t care, both men were starting to enjoy the way the sensations blended together. Then it was Negan’s turn to moan breathlessly as Rick started moving, matching thrust for thrust. Blunt nails dug crescent shaped indents in Rick’s hips.

Rick let his head fall back against the pillow as Negan continued thrusting with perfect intensity. “I’m gonna fill your insides sweetheart. You are mine Rick, you know that right? This beautiful ass belongs to me. ”

Moaning Negan’s name repeatedly Rick spasmed violently as he felt the hot liquid pouring inside him. Unable to hold it off any longer Rick sprayed spurts of his own release on both his and Negan’s stomachs. Raising Rick’s hips with a iron grip Negan continued to fill his soul mate then collapsed onto the other, careful again to avoid Rick’s bad shoulder.

“Say it.”

“I’m yours.”

They had gone at it a few more times like a couple of wild animals until Rick was unable to continue and passed out. Negan had cleansed the sleeping man like the perfect fucking soul mate he was and with shaky legs climbed back into bed when he was done. He held Rick close against his chest then let exhaustion take over.

-0-

Negan woke when he felt something strange flowing into the bond. He rolled over to toss an arm around his soul mate’s waist to comfort him and was surprised when he grasped only at sheets. Rick was already up and about somewhere and something was clearly irritating him. Another twinge of discomfort surged through the bond and Negan wondered what exactly was happening. ‘Everything okay blue eyes?’ immediately after sending that message the irritation and strange feelings ebbed away.

‘Everythang’s fine just go back to sleep baby.’

Negan smiled at the pet name and was settling back under the covers when murderous rage suddenly ripped through his chest. Throwing the covers off Negan shot into a sitting position and began to shake from the adrenaline now pumping through his veins. Then the fury vanished as quickly as it had arrived, Rick must have caught himself sending his emotions over.

‘Rick don’t fucking lie to me.’ Negan snapped, he jumped out of bed and hastily dressed. Growing even angrier at the lack of a response and Negan rushed outside.

Realizing he had no idea where he was going Negan had to once again rely on the bond to find his soul mate. This situation was beginning to feel all too familiar and heaven help whoever was putting Negan in this position again. Pain wasn’t seeping over and Negan took that as a positive sign. Even if Rick was currently monitoring what he was sending over Negan was sure he’d know if the other was hurting.

Walking through the neighborhood Negan noticed just how nice this safe zone was. Alexandria differed from the sanctuary almost in every way it was, cozy. This place was the obvious choice to raise a family but Negan was needed at the sanctuary, his place was there. A lot of consideration was needed for a decision like this; thankfully Negan had nothing if not all the time in the world.

Negan turned down a random street knowing it was the right direction and found a group of no more than ten people gathered together off in the distance. A generous amount of the crowd was recognizable from that first night in the woods. As he continued to step closer Negan saw a man that didn’t look familiar standing at the center of the gathering with Rick. The two look as if they are currently in a heated discussion.

-0-

“So just like that we’re supposed to welcome that monster into our home? Forget he was going to kill one of you guys out there then enslave us all?” the man argued ‘everything okay blue eyes?’ Rick starightened at the message. Negan didn’t need to know the situation he was in, he could handle this asshole himself. “Just because you opened your ass to him?”

“What did you just-“ Rick started to hiss as he surged forward then was interrupted by Glenn who rushed in front of him and held the leader at bay with a hand at to his chest.

“You know Spencer is just trying to piss you off.” Rick took a deep breath and worked to composs himself. ‘Rick Don’t fucking lie to me.’ Great..

“I’m not doing anything but saying what we’re all thinking. I mean, is he really even in charge anymore?” he released a mock laugh trying to get a rise out of the other. “You’re too busy living all safe and warm with your boyfriend.”

Hands at his hips Rick took an aggressive authoritative stance and spoke in a slow growl. “I left to protect what we have. Our people. Our way of life.”

“You say that like you wouldn’t have left anyway? But at least you don’t even have to lift a finger to survive anymore right?”

Rick could feel his blood boiling, now gripping harder at his sides to keep his hands from shaking with anger. “What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“You might have convinced yourself you made some huge sacrifice to protect this community by going off to live with your boy toy but you didn’t. You’re doing this for yourself, and now we’re over here starving because one of our best scavengers wanted to ride off into the sunset.”

Having heard enough Rick lunged at the other and clocked him right in the eye. Spencer hit the ground with a heavy thud clutching at his already bruising face dramatically. Rick moved to continue, wanting nothing more than to putt this little weasel in his place when Morgan and Glenn were already at his sides, pulling him away from the man who is still on the ground in shock from the powerful hit.

Rick shoved both friends off with a grunt then turned to leave only to run almost face first into Negan. “What the hell-“ Before Negan could finish Rick was already pushing past him and stalking back to his house.

Negan took a quick scan of the scene and glared at the idiot who was finally working back to his feet. He didn’t know what that little shit did to receive a hit from Rick fucking Grimes but Negan was willing to bet he damn well deserved it. He followed after his soul mate in hopes to better understand what had just transpired.

“You wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?” Negan asked as he walked through the doorway into Rick’s bedroom.

Rick didn’t answer and so Negan tried to peer inside the others head for answers. There were no words, just anger and concentration as Rick moved around the room shoving items into a faded backpack.

“I’ll be back in a day or two.” Rick muttered.

“Excuse the shit out of my goddamn French but what the fuck did you just say?” Negan snapped, slamming the door behind him, instantly furious with what he just heard.

Rick stilled at the outburst then turned to face the other. “I was one of the best scavengers my people had. They’ve been strugglin’ without me so I’m goin’ to go out and see what I can do.”

“Are you fucking crazy? Rick you’re still recovering and you wanna go out there looking for shit?”

“I’ve been hurt worse and been havin’ to do more since the start.”

“This is a bad idea. You just want to go out there because of whatever it was that douche bag was ranting about am I right?”

Looping his arm inside the strap Rick tossed the backpack over his good shoulder and was already walking towards the exit. “Doesn’t matter, my people still need-“ He was cut off by Negan’s thunderous tone.

“Dammit Rick! **Stop**!”

Suddenly Rick was frozen in place with his back facing the other, his hand around the doorknob. ‘Negan-‘

“Drop the bag and **get back over here**.” Negan demanded.

Intense rage was now cascading over Negan like a boiling waterfall as Rick let his backpack fall with a loud clang. Slowly turning Rick met and matched the other’s glare. Negan’s breath hitched at how truly livid Rick was with him, stabbing through his chest like a physical knife. The disgust and displeasure of what was happening evident in Rick’s expression and body language.

Narrowing his eyes at the other Rick hissed, “What the hell are you doin’ Negan?” spitting the man’s name.

“You’re not fucking going out there, not in your current state. You’re too hurt to be playing Robin Hood for this town.”

If looks could kill Negan is pretty sure his ass would be bursting in flames right about now. “You don’t get it. We don’t have numbers like you. Not everyone can do what I do. I have to go.” Rick hated having to try and convince the other to let him do something he shouldn’t have to ask permission to do but what choice did he have?

Negan was still pissed at the other but found he really didn’t like being the cause of so much anger for Rick. “…Fine, but I’m coming with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the update please let me know what you think of the story so far!:)


	5. Orders Are Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going somewhere with this fic i promise, well kinda haha so please bare with:)

Rick and Negan sat with a thick cloud of tension bubbling around them. Rick is obviously still upset with his soul mate for abusing the band. The older man relented in the end but only after he agreed to be babysat by the other. He knew Negan liked to give out commands but this time he had taken things too far. He was willing to take away one of the few things Rick still had in this world. A choice.

Both men wordlessly packed the truck and when they set out Negan chose a senseless direction and drove on. Rick was too pissed to care to redirect the man. After driving all day, the sun was starting to set and both had still refused to say a single word to each other since the argument.

Negan stayed silent as they sped down the open road, he decided for once in his life to try and not add to the flames of Rick’s anger. The band wielder would speak when he was ready. If Negan was being totally honest with himself there were no regrets over what happened earlier today. Rick had acted rashly and allowed himself to be goaded into doing what that asshole, spencer wanted. Hell, if Rick hadn’t immediately consented to let Negan tag along he probably would have made the other agree to that as well. He was the only one out of the two making any real sense today. It was his job to take care of Rick and that was exactly what he intended to do, even if that meant it was at the expense of the man’s feelings.

What was incredibly astounding and equally worrisome was how Rick was actively working to keep him out. It was as if he had somehow turned off the bond; like there was some kind of switch inside he was able to flip. Negan could no longer hear Rick’s thoughts nor could he sense his emotions. For the first time since the bond was completed Negan wasn’t aware of the others presence in his own being, he didn’t feel their connection at all. Rick had always been better at censoring what he sent over but the fact that he was able to tune out the other entirely was unheard of. Never had Negan known of anything like it being possible. He was completely and utterly shut out. Soul mates were made to be connected and in tune with each other, to be two sides of one whole. It was becoming more apparent that with the right motivation anything is possible with Rick..

“How long are you going to stay pissed Rick?” No longer able to withstand the silence. “You know I was only trying to protect you.”

“Is that what you want call what happened earlier?”

“Where are you heading with this Grimes?...” Their conversation already heading south fast.

Rick twisted in his seat to sneer at the other, “You don’t want somethang to protect Negan, you want somethang to control. Just like everythin’ else in your life.”

“Good old _mother fucking nature_ made me the commander of the bond for a god damn reason, and it sure as shit doesn’t make me a horrible person if I use it when you force my hand.”

“No. Just makes you an asshole.”

“You are mine, Rick! To do with as I God damn please,” Negan spat, he could now feel the possessiveness from his side of the bond arising, “I thought we already established that last night when you were squirming on my dick practically begging me for more orders.”

“Fuck you you pompous son of a bitch!” Rick roared, completely stunned by the lewd and uncalled for remark.

“You know what? **This is over Rick** , so shut the fuck up!”

Rick’s eyes went wide as his jaw snapped shut. Out raged by another unreasonable order he furiously slammed his hand against the padded roof of the truck with an open palm. Slumping further into in his seat Rick stared out the window apparently without permission to do anything else. Silently fuming Rick sat in disbelief. His soul mate actually took away his freedom of speech. On top of the boiling rage he felt humiliated, like a fucking child being forced into time out.

Why did Negan always say shit he would instantly come to regret? Goddammit… Why the fuck why were they even out here anyway? All because some weak little shit couldn’t feed himself, and decided to take it out on the one guy who has probably been working his ass off to keep him alive. Negan had half a mind to turn the truck around and tell that spoiled fuck he could fend for himself when a hand suddenly whipped into the center of his vision. Rick was pointing to a building further ahead on the driver’s side of the road.

“…You can talk.” Negan muttered, too proud say it any sooner yet partly ashamed of losing his temper and snapping at his soul mate.

They pulled into the parking of an old pet hospital. Negan side eyed Rick as he put the gear in park and mentally reached out for him. He tried to will himself into not being too disappointed after discovering the other was still closed off to him.

“It’s a long shot, but there might be somethang worth bringin’ back in there.” Rick’s tone was very diplomatic, but he didn’t wait for a response before hopping out of the truck and started for the rundown building.

Taking careful aim with his colt python Rick made himself ready for any potential threats. He peeked through one of the broken glass doors before advancing. He was sure the inside was clear before carefully stepping through the shards of glass. As he slowly crept forward Rick stole a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure his soul mate was still with him. Negan was walking casually a few paces behind looking completely at home in this depressing place. If you didn’t know the man you would think he was acting careless, ignorant to the over abundance of danger this world had to offer. Rick knew better, he saw how vigilant the other man was. Negan was keenly taking in his surroundings with eyes darting in every which direction. With Lucille resting on his shoulder Negan moved fluidly, confident, and cautious all at the same time. He was in his element.

Now in the back of the waiting room Rick paused at the door he was sure led deeper into the building for Negan to catch up. When the other was a few steps away Rick pushed past the swinging door to reveal an almost pitch black hallway. Light protruding from the right end was the only thing illuminating the way. The hall stretched towards opposite sides of the building. Perfect.

“I’ll go this way, you head right.”

He didn’t like the idea of splitting up but Negan decided it would be best to let Rick take the lead for the rest of the run. He had done enough damage today. Negan nodded in confirmation then wordlessly handed Rick their only flashlight.

The two went their separate ways down the dirty dark hall. Rick approached another door that looked to be the entrance to an office. The square window was too cloudy to see through so he gave a couple of sharp knocks with his flash light holding hand to give any walkers the chance to make their presence known. He quickly snapped his hand back into its previous position of supporting his piece on his wrist. After taking a quick scan of his surroundings once more Rick finally turned the handle with his index and middle fingers and wasn’t surprised to find exactly what he was expecting. There were several bookshelves, a desk, and a long since non-functioning computer.

What Rick wasn’t expecting was the dead guy sitting on the floor. He was propped up against the wall holding a glock 29. Old brain matter was splattered all over the side of the bookshelf next to him and that’s when Rick noticed the sizable chunk missing out of the stranger’s leg. Bitten. Why hadn’t the man simply rid himself of the infected appendage? Maybe he waited too long and the fever started signaling it was too late. He couldn’t be sure without his brother around to confirm it but the man looked like he had died maybe a week or so ago. Carefully Rick bent down to pry the gun out of the withered hand. He patted the body down to check for more weapons, just the handgun. Rick checked the clip as he stood, it was almost full just one bullet missing.. He spun around wondering if he had missed something, scanning the room once more. No bag? No supplies of any kind? Surely this guy hadn’t been here with just the single piece for protection and nothing else? Maybe his people had left him here with the means to end it on his own terms, just like Jim back in Atlanta. But Rick had a feeling that was not the case and there was more, he didn’t know where yet but he would find it.

Rick decided it would be best to regroup so he could share this little discovery with Negan; if the older man hadn’t found the dead guys belongings already. As he walked down the paper littered path Rick began to think about their ongoing fights today.

Fucking piece of shit. At least he was able to find solace in the fact he could recover some privacy by separating their thoughts and emotions. Rick never knew closing your self off to your soul mate was an option until the walls were already building up around him. It took constant concentration but it was worth it. Negan couldn’t hear or feel him nor could he hear or feel Negan and it would stay that way for as long as Rick saw fit. Just because the man was his commander didn’t mean he had any right to treat his soul mate the way he had.

Just as Rick stepped passed the first door he and Negan had entered from a loud destructive crash sounded from where he was heading at the end of the hallway. Whatever was happening was positively cataclysmic, the walls around him shaking violently. Negan. Without a second thought Rick ran towards what his common sense screamed was certain danger, if the sound was anything to base his expectations off of. The ground was quaking beneath every heavy step. Finally reaching the other end of the hall Rick burst into the room and gasped after almost falling forward.

The room he had sent Negan to search through was missing half the floor. A giant hole at the center of the ground was still slowly crumbling to create an even bigger gaping negative space.

Rick quickly clung to the still intact wall his hands gripping for purchase on the flat surface at either side of his body, hoping the outer edge of the crater would continue to support his weight. He craned his neck to get a look inside and noticed a slump at the bottom, it looked familiar.. Rick felt his heart constrict painfully after realizing that slump was his soul mate. He is lying sprawled out on his stomach very still, half of his six foot two frame covered by chalky debris.

“Negan!” Rick shouted already hyperventilating. He couldn’t tell from this height if the man was alive. He considered jumping to down to Negan’s aid but realized the impact from the landing would inflict a broken bone without a doubt.

There was no response no movement. Why is he lying so still? Dead vocal cords slowly awoke and began to growl out of Rick’s line of sight. Snarling with hunger the walker was down below with his defenseless soul mate like some gut wrenching nightmare.

“No… Nononono.” Rick thought he might be sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts on the new chapter! :)


	6. Let's talk about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! my writing caught up to my posting so i had to take this month-ish off in the middle of the story to get ahead again.
> 
> Hope this chapter will be worth the wait, please enjoy:)

The walker must be trapped if the soft clanging below repeating over and over was any indication, mostly likely stuck under the rubble as well. Rick scrambled to find the basement door, he couldn’t stand the thought of that thing being down there with his soul mate for a second longer. He flies through the door and runs down the dark staircase while holding onto the wooden railing for dear life. Reaching the bottom steps just in time Rick finds the walker uncaringly ripping it self partially apart to get free.

The animated decay of flesh tore its foot off to escape the rubble and a heavy looking metal frame of some sort and is now hobbling over to a still unconscious Negan. Rick frantically fumbled for his colt and took aim hoping to high hell Negan didn’t chose this moment to move. With arms stretched out the walker was working to its knees and widening its rotten jaws. The shot screams through the air, echoing loudly in the concrete room and thankfully it sends the walker crumpling backwards onto the floor.

Hurrying to his soul mates side Rick lifts the broken building off Negan then gently turns him over on his back. A nasty gash is on the man’s hairline above his left brow. Blood is slowly blooming in his dark hair. Negan’s chest was shallowly rising and falling and Rick left out a sigh of relief.

“Negan…N-Negan.” Rick breathed, blinking away the sweat dripping into his eyes as he gingerly places a hand on the other’s shoulder.

Negan inhaled deeply then coughed at the uncomfortable stretch of his bruised lungs. “Ugghh, damn it..” he groaned. Slowly moving to sit up he grimaced from the pain in his ribs. Negan’s hand flew to his head wound and hissed at the sting. He met Rick’s eyes then looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling. Orange rays of a sunset were showering down, as plaster and wood particles are still danced in the air. “What the fuck?”

“You fell through the floor, right into the basement… Are you okay?”

“As okay as anyone would be after falling seventeen feet straight onto concrete.” Negan massaged the back of his neck then tilted his head side to side making Rick almost wince at the all too loud crackling. Rick moved his hands down his soul mate’s body checking for more injuries, hands flinching away when Negan cried out after reaching his left knee.

“Is it broken?”

Carefully folding his leg off the ground into himself Negan slowly tested the limb in question. “No just a sprang, I think. Shit..”

Rick nodded numbly then sat back on his haunches and turned to get a better look of the dark room. There were two tall metal shelves one against the wall to his left, the other in center of the room. What used to be a third shelf to his right lied bent and disfigured with a rotting foot still pinned beneath it; Negan had probably toppled onto it on his way down. And yet he was okay, the man probably has a mild concussion, bruised ribs, and an injured leg but it was almost unbelievable the damage wasn’t more severe. He was actually okay. The remaining shelves went halfway up to the ceiling and were lined with boxes. Gauze, antibiotics, various ointments, and animal medications with names Rick couldn’t even pronounce filled the room. This place was a medical treasure trove and the irony for the poor man upstairs wasn’t lost on Rick. As the thought crossed his mind he caught sight of a duffle bag and blankets tucked away in the far corner of the room.

Back to his feet Rick swept away the dust caking one of the boxes to try and make out a faded label. “You think we can use these medications?”

 

“God, I fucking hope so.” Negan palms his eyes hard with the heel of his hands trying to force away the migraine already setting in. “Let’s load it up and get this stuff back to the sanctuary.”

Rick paused his inspection to turn and face the other, he looked ready to say something but Negan didn’t need to see his face to know the man was ready to spit. A spike of anger now shooting through him was enough for Negan to understand what was going to be said.

Finally, Rick was letting him in. He must have forgotten to continuously maintain the mental walls he had built. “Relax Rick, last I checked Alexandria doesn’t have a doctor, we’re just going to let Carson identify what he can so we know what your people can use. Everything here is yours.”

Rick’s posture softened at the words his chest deflating and fists unclenching; that struck a chord with the other. Eyes narrowing Negan looked up at Rick with furrowed brows, “Did you _really_ think I was going to keep all of this? The whole fucking point of being out here is because your people are bitching and moaning about not having enough.”

“Like I was automatically supposed to know,” Rick snarled. “..You’ve been full of surprises today.”

All of this back and forth was getting them nowhere Negan knew that. He knew what Rick was upset about but what he didn’t understand was why? What was the Goddamn point of the band in the first fucking place if the commander couldn’t use it? He was made to give orders and Rick was made to follow them. He wanted to give orders and Rick wanted to follow them. It is the way things are, as sure as the dead rising up and to roam the earth.

Sensing Negan’s internal confusion Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not need this right now. It is hard to be mad at the man when he had just come so close to losing him, plus this whole day has consisted of nothing but fighting. However, if that was really how Negan viewed the dynamic of their relationship then clearly something needs to be said.

“Did it look like I wanted to obey earlier?”

Negan only glared up at his soul mate, the corners in his jaws flexing. His demeanor was silently informing the other to tread lightly.

Defiance flashed across Rick’s body language, hands at his hips and squared shoulders. He was going to speak his mind openly while he still had the chance. “Did I feel the same damn way today as I did last night while we were together? You know I didn’t, it was probably the most opposite I could ever feel over somethin’.”

“All I wanted was to prevent the same damn shit that just happened to me happen to you…” Negan grumbled. Pushing off the ground he worked to stand and avoided putting any real weight on his hurting knee. His vision was a little warped for a long moment and Negan concentrated on his breathing to still the room. ”You almost died the second fucking day of knowing me Rick!”

“I understand you have a desire to protect me, I’ve felt it. But if you want this to work--or at least work happily, you can’t be given’ me orders like that.”

Negan seemed to back peddle a bit as he let that statement sink in. He wanted things to work happily, and they should be together because they want to be. He didn’t want to have to force Rick to be with him. Yes, maybe he did black mail Rick to come live with him technically, but he refused to think of it as some sort of fucked up forced marriage scenario. As of right now Rick still wanted things to work between them. He still wanted his soul mate despite having to live apart from his family and friends. Despite what their people had done to each other. Despite his soul mate not being someone worthy of his affections.

“I can’t make any promises blue eyes, you have a bad habit of getting dragged into trouble. And I have a bad habit of saying the first shit that pops in my head.” Negan laughed “But I will try, since it’s what you want.”

“I appreciate that Negan.” His lips curved into a faint smile. Rick closed the distance between them and brought his hand to Negan’s forehead, his touch feather light. “We should set camp here for the night. It’s too dark to head back to the sanctuary and you need to take it easy.”

“I’ll be fine baby, you know I’m not dying till I’m _damn good and ready_!” Negan chuckled cockily, after a beat he expression went somber then swallowed thickly. “Actually… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

Intrigued Rick signaled for the man to continue as searched for the necessary supplies to dress Negan’s head wound. Cotton swabs, iodine, and some closure strips did the trick. Unfortunately Rick couldn’t find any painkillers or a brace that would fit his soul mate’s knee properly, but Negan insisted he wouldn’t need the brace and he could do without the painkillers. Time slowly ticked around them as Negan silently conveyed his thoughts, when he was finished Rick was frozen in place, he looked completely floored by the message.

Alexandria? Negan really wanted to move there? Permanently? Negan chuckled softly as he leaned against the dusty shelve in the center of the room to steady himself. Only the strong survive, the one’s who were built for this world, but you never really know how much time you have left. Rick deserved to be with his kids and the people who mattered most to him as much as possible. Running the sanctuary is an important responsibility and Negan took pride in saving the human race. Now they would make history together. The soul mates who saved mankind by leading humanity back from the brink of extinction.

Rick was truly touched. He was hoping they would one day live in Alexandria. A vivid picture of them growing old together sitting on the porch with Judy in either of their arms ran through his mind that brought a smile to both his and Negan’s faces. Maybe they could even lead Alexandria side by side, not ruling over it with an iron fist but instead make the tough decisions as one mind. Rick knew all of this was waiting for them just on the other side of the sanctuary’s cold walls but was so unsure of how to address the issue. Never would Rick have thought Negan would already be so willing to do this for him.

Overcome with joy Rick gently pulled his soul mate down for a deep kiss. It quickly became heated as Negan tugged the other closer by sliding his hand down the small of his back. A moan escaped Rick’s lips as they continued to move together with his soul mate pawing at his body.

By gripping Negan’s upper arms Rick directed the other to stand, their mouths never parting as they stepped away from the shelf. He then gingerly pushed at the top of Negan shoulders, lowering himself as well to maintain the lip lock. He sat atop the older man who was now on his back on the floor. ‘Is this all right? Its okay if you aren’t in any condition to keep goin’.’ God it felt good to have Rick in his head again. ‘Like I could ever fucking pass up the chance to have sex with you, Rick. You’re so cute when you’re all worried about me and shit.’ Rick simply rolled his eyes and resumed the kiss.

The room was filled with sounds of lips smacking and muffled moans as they rocked against one another. Rick sat up to remove his shirt, knees squeezing at Negan’s hips. His shoulder was healing just fine but the jerking motion Rick made to remove the button up had him cringing over himself from the inflicting pain. ‘Haha! We’re too old to keep getting fucked up like this!’

Disregarding his soul mate’s comment Rick placed a hand on Negan’s lower stomach then ground his clothed hips to feel the other’s enlarging member. ‘Why do you still have clothes on?’

A shit eating grin spread across Negan’s face as his brows shot up. A mixture of arousal and amusement instantly sparkled in his eyes. The band wielder had yet to behave in such a forward manner until now. As Negan sat up he ignored the dull throbbing in his head and how the room momentarily spun to unzip a pocket on his leather jacket and revealed a small bottle of lube. Rick tried to shoot him a glare but it lacked any real ferocity.

‘You should always be prepared blue eyes, our current situation is enough proof of that.’ Negan chuckled Rick’s at unimpressed expression but was surprised when he snatched the bottle out of his gloved hand.

‘I’m takin’ care of you tonight.’ Shit. Negan would have brought up his thoughts on moving to Alexandria a hell of a lot sooner if he knew it would get Rick this fucking excited. Or maybe it was because of his injuries the other wanted to take the lead? It didn’t matter. He would take Rick any way he could get him. Any way he knew Rick wanted him to have him. Negan watched as Rick finished stripping and decided to lose a few lawyers himself, shucking off his jacket followed by his shirt along with his leather glove. He went to remove his jeans when the other beat him to it. Rick freed his already fully erect cock and pulled the denim half way down his thighs.

Propped on his elbows Negan stared eyes half lidded as Rick bent forward to taste his commander. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head Rick tongued the pre cum beading from the sensitive slit. He shifted his weight and began stroking the other as he moved lower to nip and kiss at Negan’s hips. The older man let out a strangled moan and began shallowly thrusting into his soul mate’s pumping fist. Rick could feel what his taking initiative was doing to Negan and both were more than a little intrigued by this slight reversal in dominance. Without a second thought Rick stilled his soul mate using his arm as a bar to hold Negan’s waist down. He continued sucking pink brushes into the man’s sensitive skin then licked his way back to the base of Negan’s dick, feathering kisses along the length.

‘C’mon Rick, don’t be a fucking tease.’ Negan huffed and it was Rick’s turn to flash a cocky smirk.

Deciding to show mercy Rick sealed his lips around the fattened tip and sucked the man down like it was the last popsicle of his favorite flavor on Earth. Rick’s warm wet mouth felt incredible around Negan as he groaned in ecstasy, his noises accompanied by the sloppy slurping of the other.

Negan opened his eyes at the sound of a cap snapping and wondered when he had closed them. Just in time to see Rick lathering the lube onto his fingers then moved the wet digits behind himself. He was fingering himself while blowing his commander. Rick’s ass was high in the air, and fingers squelched as they worked him open. His head continued to bobbing up and down on the straining member using his tongue just how he knew the other liked it.

Negan was hypnotized by the incredibly lewd display; with shaky fingers he entwined a hand into his beloved's hair. The sight soon became too much and he came without warning, lifting his hips until he felt the back of Ricks throat. Rick gagged out of shock then swallowed around him and Negan moaned loudly as another spurt shot into Rick’s mouth.

Both men were panting as Rick sat on his heels, three fingers still deep inside stretching his hole. He wrapped his free hand around his weeping cock and barely gave a few hard strokes before he was painting Negan’s stomach with hot white stripes. While maintaining eye contact with his soul mate he finally removed the digits and sucked his hand clean.

‘Do you have any idea how fucking sexy that whole show of yours was Rick?’

‘Yeah, I do. I could feel you.’ After realizing how stupid his question was, because of course Rick knew exactly what he was doing to him, Negan released a raspy laugh. Rick leaned closer and curled his fingers in the blood matted hair causing Negan to flinch away as he hissed in pain. ‘sorry!’ The hand moved lower to gently cup the salt and peppered chin, ‘Sorry I wasn’t thinkin’..’ Negan slid his hand down his soul mate’s flanks lovingly ‘I can’t stay mad at you baby.’ He gripped Rick’s waist and pulled him down on his hardening dick, and was happy to see the other was just as eager as him for round two. Rick keened as he let Negan’s large hands guide his grinding hips then bit down on the other’s tattooed collarbone remembering how much they both enjoy having their markings toyed with. Rick continued grinding their sexes together until they were both fully hard again. He wasted no time sitting up again to line the thick member to his twitching hole then slowly sank down.

“F-Fuck.” Negan panted.

Gasping at the incredibly arousing feeling of being full Rick looked down at himself sitting flush against the other and swirled his hips in a circular motion erupting a cry out of both of them. He had never done anything like this before, ride Negan or any man for that matter. Every positive reaction he was able to withdrawal from his soul mate was being committed to memory. Rick was now bouncing rhythmically, the squelching slap of their coupling was much too loud in their ears.

Rick wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling of sharing their individual experiences of intimacy. The shared physical sensations, heart palpitations, and orgasims. God the shared orgasims, in those moments of release Rick would be so lost in their blinding bliss he would forget his own fucking name.

He looked through heavy lids to see Negan a sweaty panting mess. The man was releasing little huffs of shallow breath, his eyes screwed shut and brows drawn together from the intensity of Rick’s movements. His lower stomach twitching whenever Rick squeezed around him just right, he looked absolutely wrecked. Absolutely perfect.

The fingertips brushing up and down Rick’s flexing thighs moved to become actively participative. One hand clamped onto Rick’s hip so Negan could better meet his thrusts, the other wrapping around his soul mate’s cock. He timed his stroking with their movements and Rick chocked back a scream at the unexpected touch. He moaned his soul mate’s name loudly then incoherently babbled something about cuming and too soon.

“Yeah baby. Paint my fucking chest again.’

Rick sped his movements than slammed Negan’s angry dick deep inside and swirled his hips once more before seeing stars and coated Negan’s hand with his sticky release. Negan’s eyes rolled back as he felt Rick move violently on top of him to take what he wanted, the band wielder’s hole clenched around his pulsing cock so deliciously tight. He held Rick’s hips with a bruising grip as he filled him.

He must have blacked out for a few seconds because Rick suddenly found himself laying over Negan who had an arm possessively wrapped around him. His soul mate was petting his hair and lovingly kissing the tattoo around his neck in between whispering dirty yet loving praise. They lay there for a several minutes enjoying the after glow of their heart racing activity.

Completely spent Rick happily accepted the soothing tenderness of his soul mate but wasn’t quiet ready to allow him self to be lulled to sleep. After all, they couldn’t just sleep on the on the cold hard unforgiving floor, littered in debris and now bodily fluid. The building also had to be secured if they were to stay the tonight here.

Sleep. With the injuries Negan had sustained it might very well be impossible to allow the man any rest for the night. ‘I don’t think it’s a concussion but I’ll stay up just to be sure. You get some rest and I’ll keep watch.’

Rick nodded and took his weight off the older man to stand on wobble feet. He moved to dress when a dribble of cum leaked down his thigh and shivered. He felt the burning hunger of a predator pool in his gut and glanced over his shoulder to find Negan staring at the thin stream of his own seed, licking his lips. ‘We shouldn’t do anythin’ else to tire you out.’

‘Let me finish what you started blue eyes.’ Negan could sense his soul mate consideration only to watch with a frown of disappointment when Rick turned back to quickly dress then march back up the dark staircase.

Rick pushed the desk from the office against the broken doors to keep walkers from wandering in then lined the bottom with empty glass cups and beakers of various sizes to alert them should anything else try to enter. He silently scolded himself for letting his guard down to be with Negan before making certain they were safe. Promising to do better next time Rick made his way back to the basement and discovered a make shift bed of the ratty blankets from the corner under his sleeping bag to provide extra cushion in place where they were intimate mere minutes ago. Negan was sitting to the left of the nest with his back against the wall. Sure to have Rick and the staircase in his line of sight. A flickering lantern Rick assumed was among the other man’s belongings at Negan’s side gave the room a warm glow.

‘You sure you don’t want me to just stay up with you? Wouldn’t be any trouble.’

‘At least one of us should be well rested for the trip back to the sanctuary tomorrow.’ Rick nodded in agreement then wriggled into the sleeping bag the boots he chose to leave on made the task more trying. Comfortable now Rick turned to stare at his soul mate’s illuminated form whose gaze was already fixed onto him. Watching protectively. ‘I love you Rick.’

Rick beamed at the message, heart skipping a beat, he sent his adoration for the other along with the words, ‘I love you too Negan.’ He wished the other would let him stay awake with him, or better yet that Negan could crawl into the large sleeping bag with him. ‘Wake me up if somethin’ happens or if you’re not feelin’ right. I’m gonna ask you about the night in the mornin’, you know I’ll know if you try to lie.’

A defeated chuckle sounded in the quiet basement. ‘You have your way with me one time and now you’re commander? Alright Rick I’ll wake you if I need to, scout’s honor.’ He watched as Rick dozed and fought the compelling force pulling on him to get closer. The bond demanded he wrap himself around the other, breath in Rick’s scent and keep the band wielder safe and warm. But Negan knew for a fact he would be out cold in minutes if he tried, so he willed himself to stay put and was cursing the goddamn hole in the ceiling the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their fight kind made itself out to be a bigger tiff than i originally intended but i guess it worked out in the end because now they have better perspectives of their relationship.----.
> 
> I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO STOP STEALING JDM'S LINES FROM THE SHOW! I'm sorry but i love it lol
> 
> Like i said my writing is finally ahead again so i'll be posting in a timely manner again;) i hope you enjoyed the update and it was worth the wait


	7. I Want The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay!
> 
> life has taken some interesting turns for me. i won't bore you with details but i've more on my plate than usual lately but i promise i have every intention of seeing this story through to the end!

After a few protein bars and half a bottle of water as breakfast Rick and Negan got to work. The world was still completely immersed in a dark blue haze with the sun slowly ascending. The two were sure to get up early to get a head start on the day, hoping they would arrive back at the sanctuary by midmorning. Once Carson sorted through their findings both Rick and Negan would be off to Alexandria together and arrive preferably before night fall. It was going to be a lot of running around but Rick wanted them to be the ones that delivered the medicine to his people and thankfully Negan had agreed easily.

They talked while they worked, discussing the moving day and how Rick would tell his friends and family. Negan would inform the saviors of his “resignation” once he and Rick returned from giving the supplies to Alexandria and were ready to begin the moving process. Neither wanted to waste any time and wanted to be living at Alexandria as soon as possible. Rick could feel his soul mate’s excitement at the thought of getting to spend more time with Judith and the feeling was mutual.

It took hours to sort through what was worth taking back and what they assumed were nonessentials and looked _too_ unintended for human use. They did their best to take the more important items but even with pulling their heads together their collective knowledge of health care was very limited, Negan finally suggested they could bring Carson here himself if need necessary. Once everything was sorted through it only took an hour or so to get the animal medical supplies loaded onto the truck.

Rick was carrying the last item over to the vehicle; he was pleasantly surprised to find the duffle bag overflowing with full water bottles, protein bars and hand guns, as if their luck could get any better at this point. He and Negan had their first fight then made up wonderfully and now were about to be on their way to deliver his people some much needed medicine. Last but certainly not least, Rick would be moving back to Alexandria soon.

 He rounded the building from the back exit making his way to the parking lot where he was surprised to spot Negan talking with two strangers. Any ounce of optimism Rick was feeling drained away along with all color in his face as a man and woman, covered in grime stood in front of the truck across from Negan. He had his back to Rick and was unaware of his soul mate eyes on them, too distracted by this interesting encounter. The conversation looked calm and pleasant enough but Rick drew his piece regardless as he cautiously walked towards them. He was just about to call out to the other when a blunt force struck the back of his neck. The two strangers pouncing on Negan as he spun around with a look of concern on his face as his eyes found his soul mate was the last thing Rick could see before blacking out.

-0-

‘Rick…Rick! Rick you need to wake the fuck up, we’re in some deep fucking shit right now.’

Negan watched Rick’s breathing change; he could see the shift in the rising and falling of his upper back as indication the other was rousing. His soul mate was lying on his stomach so Negan had a clear view of the purple green bruise at the back of other’s neck, how it stretched across the band. The simple yet beautiful black tattoo was now marred by those lying dipshits. It was then Negan decided these people were already dead.

Rick groaned as he discovered his wrists bound behind his back with itchy rope, he then rolled onto his side and struggled into a sitting position. He tugged at the restraints then found his ankles were tied the same as he stretched out his legs in front of him. Rick could see his soul mate sitting to his right, confined in the same manner.

The sky was dark and full of twinkling stars but beautiful scenery did little towards brightening the mood. It looks like they weren’t going to make it home today after all. Tall trees surrounded them in every direction, their branches swaying as a cool breeze kicked up dead leaves on the ground. The pet hospital was nowhere in sight.

‘How many?’

‘There’s three of them. Over there.’ Rick looked up in what he could feel was the insinuated direction; his eyes immediately found two men and a woman conversing quietly together. They were leaning over the hood of their truck that was still full of their supplies, and continued to stare down. The three were staring intently at what Rick assumed was a map. While the other two continued to trade off ideas the tallest of the three noticed the captives were finally both conscious.

“Good evening.” He called over “Beautiful night isn’t it?” the man inquired as he began to stalk over to them almost predatorily. Greasy raven hair hung low in his eyes, his clothes were worn and had numerous holes. The visible parts of his body were caked in sweat and dirt.

When It became blatantly apparent neither Rick nor Negan had any intension of responding the man spoke again. “You two have something we want.” He planted himself on a large flat rock protruding from the ground in front of them and rested his elbows on his knees.

“The truck.” Rick hissed.

The man revealed his rotting teeth by flashing a smile of pure excitement. It was eerily sincere in appearance. His face was young and conveyed innocence yet his dark eyes betrayed his act as they screamed danger. “No. That’s something we already **have** … You, gentlemen,” he pointed slowly to Rick then Negan. “Have a safe place don’t you?”

Neither so much as blinked at the question, both men maintained perfect composure as to not give any sort of reaction. This time the stranger didn’t wait for a response before backing his accusations with deductive reasoning in hopes of speeding the whole act of plausible deniability along.

“You’re clean, both of you. You don’t look like you have been missing any meals to me, and you’ve also had access to a razor recently as well.” He insisted as his hand shot up to scrub at his own filthy unmanaged beard. ‘He’s already made up his mind about us Rick, doesn’t matter what we say.’ The man continued, “I want to know, is it just the two of you or are there more?”

“It’s just us.” Rick answered a little too quickly. Negan was right, it doesn’t matter how they try to play this, the man knew about them. Just like he had known about Jesus when they first met. “Maybe we can make a deal-”

“You two are together?” The other man stepped forward leaving the woman to stand alone by the truck. He pointed to his own neck to indicate Rick’s soul mate tattoo and both he and Negan went rigid. Lungs frozen and gazes fixed straight ahead.

Oh fuck. The first fucking sentence to this threat was a major fuck up. Rick was hoping to keep their relationship and telepathic advantage a secret for as long as possible, so much for that. “You have _got_ to be shitting me? Me and this guy?” Rick turned his head nonchalantly to glance at Negan, damage control. “I mean sure he’s easy on the eyes sure but nothing beats pussy you know?” Negan spoke through a smile.

Rick internally glared at his soul mate. ‘Better they know about us then Alexandria, Negan.’

‘And hand over to them the guide of _how to break these hot strangers_ until we tell them something useful? I don’t think so Rick.’

“I thought maybe not.” The second man stated, “You don’t look like the type of guys who’d be into dick.”

Who the hell still judges people based on their appearance, especially now days? Whatever, This is what they wanted after all.

“But you’re soul mate is alive somewhere.” The first man still sitting on the rock said to Rick. “And you want to insist it’s just the two of you guys out here?” the man hopped to his feet and turned to his people and ordered, “Put him in the car.” Waving a hand at Rick.

The man and woman standing behind their leader marched over to Rick. The woman bent forward to take hold of Rick’s bound ankles; he noted the black band that laced around her own neck. The other man dug his forearms under Rick’s armpits to heft him off the ground. Rick kicked and thrashed against them. He knew he wasn’t going anywhere but to hell with making it easy on them as he was carried away.

Negan felt as through someone was force feeding him molten hot rocks as he watched the strangers carry his soul mate away. He felt Rick’s anger, frustration, as well as his anxiety. A surge of protectiveness clawed through his chest and Negan had to swallow down a string of curses he wanted to hurl at the two for touching his band wielder. But he had to appear somewhat calm. To them, Rick wasn’t his soul mate. It didn’t guarantee these people wouldn’t hurt them for information but hopefully they would be less inclined to do it in front of each other if they did chose to interrogate.

Negan kept his eyes on Rick’s struggling form until the grunts shoved him into their own rusted vehicle parallel to his truck and was out of sight. He made a note of their lack of gentleness with his lover for later.

“Make sure he’s blind folded properly.” The man threw in their direction then turned to Negan. “I’ll talk to your friend later. But you and I are going to have a little chat first.”

-0-

Negan woke to a painful spasm shooting through his back, in his sleepy haze he couldn’t tell it was shared from Rick. A few groggy seconds later Negan realized the spasm was from sleeping in the back seat of the cab in his truck. He moved to stretch out a little and realized his wrists and ankles were tied. It has been a long while since he had to go without his comfy bed at the sanctuary. Negan wondered if the saviors were searching for him yet. The lieutenants were left in charge during this little trip and were told he and Rick would only be gone one day. With the third day of their absence crawling over the horizon Negan predicted someone would be heading over to Alexandria soon looking for answers.

‘You awake blue eyes?’ Negan knew Rick wasn’t in the car with him but he could sense the man wasn’t far.

‘Negan!’ Rick shouted in Negan’s head causing him to jump a little. ‘What happened to you? I was tryin’ to reach you all night.’

‘When Davidson realized I wasn’t saying shit he clocked me good right in the eye. Asshole’s got one hell of a right hook, must have been down for the count the rest of the night.’

‘Davidson?’

‘The guy whose been bossing the other two around. The prick is friggin’ smart Rick. He wants to at least know where _one_ of our communities are.’ Negan scoffed because at least Davidson didn’t know they had not one but two communities to offer.

‘You have eyes on them? What they’re up to?’

‘Blindfolded me too.’

‘They drove us out for a few miles somewhere while you were out. I could feel the turns and hear the engine. We need that truck Negan, need the supplies. We’re gonna need their map too, There’s no way we’re gettin’ out of here leavin’ them alive.’

‘Yeah I think you’re right baby, but we better handle this carefully. Last fucking thing I need is for you to get hurt again.’

-0-

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tara hollered as the blond on his bike rode up to the gate and grew within shouting distance.

Dwight skid to a stop then looked up at her. “I wanna speak to Negan. He’s been gone a little longer than we were expecting.”

“Well he’s not here okay? He went on a run with Rick for us…You can turn around and leave now.”

A run? Negan hadn’t mentioned that before he and his soul mate left. He was only supposed to be gone for the night then be back by morning. “When did they leave? How long h-“

“Are you kidding me? I don’t have to answer to you. Just get out of here before we make you.” Tara raised the AK-47, eye on the scope as she aimed for Dwight’s forehead.

Dwight’s face twisted into a grimace but obeyed. He turned the handlebars and twisted the accelerator, speeding away back to the sanctuary.

The other lieutenants are not going to like this. Negan was never away from their safe zone longer than a day. Mostly because no one could keep the multitudes in line quite like him. More and more problems were surfacing with every passing day he was still gone. But that hostile brunette didn’t seem too worried about her leader’s absence. She said they were gone like it was the most natural thing to expect two important leaders to be out side the walls with no back up. Things just didn’t add up, especially not with the information he was given..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little choppy i know but i've plans lol
> 
> MUST READ: just some quick info
> 
> In my little universe Negan doesn't have his group of wives if you haven't already noticed
> 
> SO Dwight and sherry are still together SOO Negan never ironed his face SOOO Dwight doesn't hate him and actually wants to be a part of the saviors
> 
> I didn't really mean to sort of make everyone a tad bit nicer (especially Negan) that's just how it turned out.--.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammatical errors and let me know what you think. comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
